Retour en enfance
by Les Folles Dingues
Summary: Que se passerait-il si avant de mourir, Jennifer Blake avait maudit Derek? Beaucoup de choses amusantes bien sûr! Venez découvrir la nouvelle aventure de nos héros préférés. Teen Wolf et ses personnage ne nous appartiennent pas bien entendu, et c'est bien dommage. Bonne lecture.
1. Chapitre 1

**Retour en enfance**

Un dimanche matin ordinaire, nos héros préférés décident de rendre visite à leur Alpha préféré, Derek Hale. Mais ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils allaient voir.

Ils attendaient patiemment dans le salon l'arrivée de Derek mais la seule personne qu'ils virent fût Peter, plié en deux, mort de rire.

-Il se passe quoi ? Pourquoi tu rigoles comme ça ?

Avant que l'oncle de Derek n'eût le temps de répondre, on entendit une voix d'enfant s'écrier :

-Peter ! C'est quoi ce bordel ! Mes vêtements sont trop grands pour moi ! Et je peux pas les attraper sur le lit !

Tous se précipitèrent à l'étage, et restèrent sous le choc. Devant eux se tenait un version enfantine de Derek. Stiles réfléchissait déjà à une théorie loufoque, Scott ne respirait plus, Lydia et Allison trouvait l'enfant adorable, Isaac était parcouru de tremblement, dont on ne connaissait la provenance (le rire ou les pleurs ?) et Peter était toujours pété de rire.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Stiles, sous le choc, ne trouvant aucune réponse logique à ce phénomène

-Ca ?! C'est un enfant Stiles ! s'écria Lydia, qui malgré son intelligence ne reconnut pas Derek

-Oui je sais, mais pourquoi cette ressemblance avec Derek ? Tu sais notre grand méchant loup, grognon, qui ne connait pas la politesse, et qui est…

-C'est moi espèce de crétin ! cria l'enfant. Et tu te moque de moi encore une et je t'arrache la tête avec mes dents !

Tous restèrent choqués devant cette déclaration sauf Peter qui fût pris d'un nouveau fou rire.

-Comment ? Derek ? Pourquoi ? Petit ? Enfant ? Presque adorable ?

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Allison lui cria :

-Comment ça PRESQUE adorable ?!

Derek la fusilla du regard. Il essaya de remettre une nouvelle fois sont T-Shirt et c'est ce moment précis qu'Isaac choisi pour déclarer :

-Il faudrait peut-être lui trouver des vêtements à sa taille.

Derek lui lança un regard noir et tenta, en vain d'égorger Isaac, malheureusement il se prit les pieds dans le T-Shirt.

-Il faut trouver une solution, et vite, dit Derek

-D'abord dis nous comment est-ce arrivé, lui intima Lydia.


	2. Chapitre 2

Derek hésita un peu, après tout il n'en savait rien.

-Je ne sais pas moi ! Tout ce que je sais c'est que ce matin en me réveillant j'étais un enfant, mes vêtements étaient trop grands, la maison avait triplée de taille, ET QUE JE NE POUVAIS PLUS MONTER SUR MON LIT !

-Et c'est ça le pire pour toi ? Se moqua Stiles

Derek tenta en vain, encore une fois, d'égorger quelqu'un. Il ne réussit qu'à lui attraper la jambe, qu'il essaya de griffer, sans succès. Les autres étaient bien entendu, morts de rire. Les filles, quant à elles, trouvaient ce petit être, trop mignon.

Lydia le souleva, le prit dans ses bras, et lui dit :

-Pauvre choupinou, viens faire un câlin à tata

-C'est mon tour ! Cria Allison

-Posez-moi par terre ! Hurla Derek, tandis que la jeune brune essayait de l'arracher des bras de la blonde vénitienne, mais les filles ne l'écoutèrent pas

-Faut lui acheter des vêtements à sa taille les filles ! dit Isaac, pour se moquer de Derek, très heureux de pouvoir profiter de la situation, et ne pas risquer de se faire tuer par l'Alpha.

Et c'est ce que firent les filles, qui trainèrent l'enfant dans les magasins toute l'après-midi. Les vendeuses lui pincèrent les joues, tout en lui faisant mille et un compliments et bisous, ce que bien entendu Derek haïssait.

De retour à la maison, les filles avaient une centaine de sacs dans chaque main, sans compter ceux dans le coffre de la voiture. Il était épuisé, alla se coucher sur le canapé dans son nouveau pyjama bleu avec des petite nounours bruns et bien sûr son ours en peluche, et tout à coup, un détail lui revint il courut vers les autres et leur dit :

-C'est Jennifer !

-Jennifer, quoi ? Demande Scott

-Je sais pas elle a dit un truc bizarre avant de mourir, et je suis à peu près sûr qu'elle m'a maudit.

**Désolées pour ce mini-chapitre, le prochain sera plus long, promis. Enfin, promesses de folles dingues donc…**


	3. Chapitre 3

-Mais comment elle aurait fait pour te maudire ? Tu dis n'importe quoi, fit remarquer Stiles

-C'est un Darach, crétin, lui répondit Derek, elle a des pouvoirs et elle peut me transformer en enfant si elle veut.

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Apres un moment Scott déclara :

-Tu vas devoir rester un enfant toute ta vie, fais- toi une raison.

Tout le monde regarda Scott avec des yeux ronds. Derek devint blanc et tout à coup s'évanouit dans son magnifique pyjama, son ours en peluche tombant à côté de lui. Isaac cria :

-Il faut lui faire du bouche à bouche ! Peter, je t'en prie, après toi.

Peter s'approcha de Derek, et ce dernier reprit vie.

-M'APPROCHE PAS PEDOPHILE ! Cria-t-il horrifié et dégouté, à l'idée d'embrasser, ou plutôt de SE FAIRE embrasser, par son oncle.

-Mais je ne suis PAS un pédophile.

-T'AS ESSAYER DE M'EMBRASSER !

-TU T'ETAIS EVANOUIT !

-C'EST PAS UNE REPONSE !

Isaac leva la main, de peur de se faire massacrer ou embrasser par un des 2 Hale, et dit :

-Il faudrait peut-être qu'on rentre chez nous. On a cours demain.

-ET VOUS ME LAISSEZ SEUL AVEC LE MIOCHE !

-LE MIOCHE C'EST TON NEVEU ET EN PLUS IL EST TROP MIGNON ! Et si tu veux moi je veux bien rester pour m'occuper de ce bout de choux, dit Lydia

-Moi aussi je veux rester ! Déclara Allison avec enthousiasme. Aller on va te faire prendre ton bain, et ensuite tu mangeras et tu iras au lit.

-NON ! JE VEUX PAS QUE TU ME DONNES UN BAIN, C'EST TROP HUMILIANT ! JE VEUX LE FAIRE TOUT SEUL !

Allison le prit dans ses bras et l'emporta à la salle de bain tandis que Lydia se mettait au fourneau. Les autres partirent chez eux, et Peter à la recherche d'un remède.

Le lendemain matin, tous se retrouvèrent sur le parking, devant le lycée. Scott demanda aux filles :

-Alors, comment ça s'est passé avec Derek ?

-Il a fait la tronche pendant qu'on le lavait et pendant qu'il mangeait. Une fois endormi, il est devenu plus adorable que jamais, répondit Allison

-Et il est où en ce moment ?

Avant qu'elle n'ait pût répondre, Stiles arriva, en retard. Isaac lui demanda :

-Pourquoi t'es en retard ?

-J'ai dût passer prendre Derek, et convaincre mon père de le garder à la maison aujourd'hui, ce qu'il a accepté avec beaucoup de mal.

-Donc Derek va passer la journée avec ton père ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

Tous se regardèrent, inquiets.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chez les Stilinski**

John et Derek étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, dans la cuisine, et on pouvait voir dans leur regard leur haine l'un pour l'autre. Finalement le plus vieux prit la parole :

-Puisque mon fils veut que je m'occupe de toi aujourd'hui, je vais le faire, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire digne de M. Harris.

Derek qui comprit ce qu'il avait derrière la tête, lui offrit le même sourire et répondit :

-Ne jouez pas à ce jeu-là avec moi, vous ne gagnerez pas.

Le sheriff, pas du tout impressionné, se leva, prit ses clés, Derek et son ours en peluche dans ses bras.

-Il faut que j'aille faire quelques courses, et tu vas venir avec moi mon petit, lui dit-il, non sans se moquer de lui.

-Non, refusa Derek, avec une voix et une moue d'enfant boudeur.

Sans baisser les bras, John se dirigea vers sa voiture, et assis Derek dans le siège auto, qu'il gardait toujours dans son garage. Derek tenta de se défendre, mais c'était peine perdue. La force d'un enfant face à celle d'un adulte était minime. L'adulte démarra et prit la direction du supermarché.

Une fois arrivés sur place, John assis Derek dans le caddie. Ce dernier boudait toujours, et n'était pas près de s'arrêter.

Dès que John avait le dos tourné, il en profitait pour mettre toute sorte de produit dans le caddie. John les reposait, et Derek se mettait à pleurer. Pour se venger, il attrapait des produits, de préférence cassable, et les jetait par terre, énervant un peu plus le sheriff. Une femme s'approcha de M. Stilinski, et lui demanda :

-Vous avez un problème ?

-Oui, cet enfant est intenable.

-Il faut l'occuper.

-Et comment vous faites avec…ça ?

-Tout d'abord ce n'est pas ça, c'est votre fils.

Les deux s'étranglèrent à cette phrase. Comment pouvait-elle penser qu'il y avait un quelconque lien de parenté entre eux ?

-Non là je vous arrête tout de suite, ce n'est pas mon fils, c'est le fils…d'un collègue.

-Et bien, vous devez lui rendre son ours en peluche.

Elle prit l'ours en peluche et le mit de force dans les bras de Derek, puis elle donna son numéro à John et partit.

John alla à la caisse, et tendit qu'il payait ses achats, Derek jouait avec son ours en peluche.

Alors qu'ils sortaient, il jeta le numéro de la jeune femme. Derek lui demanda :

-Vous ne le gardez pas ?

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais avoir envie de revoir une femme qui a cru qu'on était parents ?

-Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec vous, mais c'est la seule et unique fois que ça se produira.

Ils rentrèrent chez les Stilinski. Le Sheriff installa Derek devant les dessins animés, tandis qu'il rangeait les courses. Il prépara le repas, puis quand ce fût près, alla chercher Derek. Ce dernier avait changé de chaîne. Il regardait un film d'horreur. Lorsqu'il aperçut le Sheriff, il le rejoignit à la cuisine. Ils mangèrent dans le calme. Et quand la table fût débarrassée ils s'installèrent devant un match de sport. Au bout d'un certain temps, le Sheriff reprit Derek dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'étage.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-C'est l'heure de la sieste !

Le Sheriff mit Derek dans le lit de Stiles. Derek ne bougea pas, et s'endormit rapidement, sûrement que son corps d'enfant ne supportait pas autant d'évènements. Alors que le Sheriff regardait le sport, il entendit Derek hurler. Il monta rapidement les escaliers et lorqu'il pénétra dans la chambre de son fils, il vit Derek se débattre dans les draps. Revoyant son fils après la mort de sa femme, il s'approcha doucement et tenta de le réveiller. Ce dernier se réveilla brusquement et prenant John pour son père se blottit directement dans ses bras, attrapant son Tee-shirt entre ses mains, tout en répétant :

-Me laisse pas papa, me laisse pas papa… je t'en supplie papa m'abandonne pas !

John lui caressa les cheveux pour le calmer, croyant rassurer Stiles, tout en lui chuchotant au creux de l'oreille :

-Je ne t'abandonnerais pas.

Le Sheriff se coucha à ses côtés et s'endormit avec l'enfant dans ses bras. Lorsque la meute revint, ils découvrirent le Sheriff et Derek, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	5. Chapitre 5

Le lendemain au lycée, Stiles et les filles, qui avaient insisté pour venir voir le petit Derek, racontèrent aux autres comment ils avaient retrouvé Derek et le Sheriff, endormis dans les bras d'un de l'autre. Scott resta bouche grande ouverte sans rien dire (c'est Scott quoi^^) et Isaac était plié de rire,et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'avait jamais autant rit de sa vie.

Le Coach Finstock passa à ce moment-là et se dit que les adolescents devenaient de plus en plus fous. Mais en entendant la suite de la conversation, sa curiosité fut piquée au vif. Il leur demanda alors:

-De quel gosse vous parlez?

-Du fils du frère de mon oncle, qui se trouve être le petit-fils de mon grand-père et aussi le cousin de mon cousin...

-Ouais, en clair c'est ton frère.

-En gros, ouais.

-Le pauvre... il n'est pas comme toi j'espère!

Et sans attendre de réponse, il partit, traumatisé par la seule pensée qu'il y est un autre enfant Stilinski. Les autres fixèrent Stiles sans un mot. Puis finalement Allison prit la parole. elle demanda à Stiles:

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit que c'était MON petit frère? J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un petit frère aussi mignon!

-N'y compte pas trop! lui cria Lydia. C'est MON petit frère!

Cora Hale, dont on ne connaissait pas la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait en ce moment même à Beacon Hille High School, étant donné qu'elle avait quitté la ville avec son frère et son oncle, mais n'étais pas revenue avec eux, arriva derrière toute la bande, et elle dit aux filles:

-Je ne veux pas vous contredire, mais c'est bien mon petit... enfin je veux dire grand... enfin bref c'est MON frère.

-Salut Cora, commença à la draguer Isaac. Alors? ...Depuis quand tu es revenue?

-Depuis que je sais que mon frère est redevenu un gosse! Rigola-t-elle. Bon désolée mais je dois y aller. Amusez-vous bien en cours!

Il allèrent en cours...d'économie. Stiles et Scott discutaient d'un plan pour aider Derek, quand le Coach arriva vers eux et dit tout haut:

-Arrêter de parler du petit frère de Stilinski, aussi choupinou soit-il, même si ça m'étonnerait vu son grand frère, ou du nounours que vous allez lui offrir! Ca n'a rien à voir avec mon cours!

Tous furent choqués d'apprendre que le Coach puisse trouver quelque chose ou quelqu'un "choupinou", et certains s'évanouirent à la mention d'un deuxième Stilinski fils.

Le Coach continua son cours comme si de rien n'était, sans se soucier des élèves qui s'étaient évanouis.

Stiles envoya un message à son père, lui expliquant la situation, et lui demandant de jouer le jeu : si on lui pose la question Derek est son fils, et donc le frère de Stiles.

* * *

La journée se déroula sans problèmes, mis à part les quelques élèves qui s'évanouirent, étant donné que la nouvelle d'un deuxième Stilinski fils avait fait le tour du lycée. Certains, à l'entrainement de Lacrosse, lui demandèrent si cette rumeur était vraie ou pas, ce à quoi il répondit oui, non sans apprécier de voir la tête dépité des élèves, et créant, au passage, d'autres malaises.

Pendant l'entrainement, John Stilinski vint, avec Derek dans les bras et demanda à parler à son fils. Stiles voyant son père sur le côté du terrain, le rejoignit.

-J'ai besoin que tu gardes ton frère, lui dit son père, non sans être dégoûté de dire que Derek était son fils, mais ne le montra pas. Je dois partir dans une autre ville pour une affaire alors je compte sur toi pour bien t'en occuper.

-QUOI ?! Mais là je suis en plein entrainement, et je peux pas l'emmener avec moi au lycée !

-Tu dois t'occuper de ton frère, point. La discussion est close.

Et sur ce, il partit, après avoir mis Derek dans les bras de Stiles. Le coach, qui avait entendu toute la conversation, s'approcha du joueur, et lui demanda :

-Comment comptes-tu jouer avec ce gosse dans les bras ?

-Vous allez me le garder.

Se tournant vers Derek, il s'adressa à lui comme on s'adresse à un enfant, et lui expliqua :

-Tu vas rester avec le Monsieur, t'inquiètes pas je reviens après mon entrainement, sois sage, et évite de pleurer.

Derek, jouant le jeu, pour une fois, regarda avec son « grand frère » avec des yeux tristes, et s'agrippa à son maillot, ne voulant pas le lâcher. Scott et Isaac, qui avaient observé toute la scène, explosèrent de rire, sous le regard médusé du coach. Isaac arriva, attrapa Derek, et le mit de force dans les bras du Coach. Les autres joueurs, étaient morts de rire, mais trouvaient l'enfant trop mignon, sans l'avouer, pour garder leur fierté d'hommes.

-Il s'appelle Derek, il est très capricieux et adore crier, lui dit Isaac en repartant jouer. Ils devraient bien s'entendre, dit-il en passant près de Scott, qui explosa une nouvelle fois de rire.

Le Coach cria à Jared :

-Bouges-toi le derrière Jared ! Même ma grand-mère qui est morte joue mieux que toi !

-Ouais ! s'écria le petit, consterné de voir tant de nullité chez une personne. Bouges-toi comme grand-mère !

Le Coach rigola, et fut heureux de voir un enfant penser la même chose que lui. Pour une fois qu'on le comprenait ! Il se demanda si lui et l'autre Stilinski était vraiment frère.

* * *

Stiles revint chercher son « frère » auprès du coach, après s'être changer et avoir prit une douche. Il retrouva le Coach en plein monologue, devant le gosse.

-… tu comprends ? Personne ne me comprend ! Moi tout ce que jeux c'est les emmener en finale, mais eux, ils croient que ça m'amuse de leur crier dessus, il ne me comprendront jamais !

S'apercevant de la présence du grand frère, il se reprit et dit :

-Je pense que ton frère sera un meilleur joueur de Lacrosse que toi, ramène-le au prochain entrainement, il motive les troupes.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Stiles comment allait-il faire avec Derek, pour aller en cours ? Derek lui répéta pour la énième fois qu'il pouvait rester seul, mais Stiles refusait, disant que même un enfant de cinq ans avec un cerveau d'adulte ne restait pas seul. Alors l'idée du siècle, lui vint : il allait demander à Chris Argent de garder son « petit frère ».


	6. Chapitre 6

Chris Argent avait été très surpris en voyant le jeune Stilinski devant sa porte. Il était rentré sans attendre qu'on l'invite et s'était installé sur le canapé, asseyant l'enfant à côté de lui. Chris s'assit en face de lui, et lui demanda :

-Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-J'ai besoin que vous gardiez Derek.

-Derek ? Hale ? Le garder ?

-Non, Derek mon petit frère… évidemment Derek Hale, vous en connaissez d'autres ?

-Tu m'expliques ?

Stiles lui expliqua toute l'histoire, au fil du récit,Chris prit plusieurs teintes de couleurs et d'expression : incrédule, vert de dégoût, quand il sut que sa fille trouvait ce Derek « choupinou », rouge ( se retenant de rire) quand il apprit que Derek avait fait la sieste dans les bras du Sheriff, et que le coach l'avait trouvé choux, et maintenant blanc, comprenant qu'il allait peut-être, voire sûrement, devoir le garder, et qu'il n'aurait pas le choix.

-Je ne peux pas le garder.

-Dites plutôt que vous ne VOULEZ pas. Ou alors, ne savez-vous pas vous occupez d'un gosse ? le défia Stiles.

Piqué au vif, Chris s'insurgea et s'écria :

-COMMENT CA JE NE SAIS PAS M'OCCUPER D'UN ENFANT ? J'AI UNE FILLE JE TE RAPPELLE ! JE SAIS MIEUX M'OCCUPER D'UN ENFANT QUE TOI ! ALORS SI JE DEVAIS GARDER…JE VAIS LE GARDER TON GOSSE ET TU VERRAS QU'IL PREFERE QUE CE SOIT MOI QUI LE GARDE !

-Parfait à ce soir et merci ! Ses affaire sont dans le sac, et il ne mange pas de courgettes, et il faut l'aider à couper sa viande, sinon il utilise ses crocs et ça devient dégoûtant.

Stiles quitta la maison, et Chris regarda Derek.

-C'est moi ou je viens de me faire avoir par un ado pubère et hyperactif ?

-Exact, se contenta de répondre Derek. Ne cherchez pas d'explication logique, c'est Stiles. Il fait ça avec tout le monde.

Chris regarda ce que le jeune homme lui avait apporter et remarqua une liste qu'il lui avait fait. Il lut :

**Choses qu'il ne mange pas :**

-Courgettes

-Aubergines

-Haricots verts, rouges, blancs, etc…

**Choses qu'il aiment manger :**

-Les bonbons, surtout ceux en gélatine, mais aussi ceux qui sont acides

-Les nounours en chamalot

-Les gâteaux

-Le chocolat

-Et autres cochonneries, genre pizzas, chips, frites, etc…

« Un vrai gosse ce Derek » se dit Chris. Il remarqua plusieurs paquets de bonbons sur lesquels était écrit : **POUR LE GOÛTER**.

-Je mange pas que des cochonneries, dit Derek.

-C'est pourtant ce qui est écrit surt la liste, répondit Chris, dis-moi t'a déjà nettoyer une arme ?

-Oui. Je me suis déjà nettoyer les griffes, et les crocs.

-Non, je parlais d'armes, genre pistolets, fusils, arbalètes, arcs, etc…

Derek fixa l'homme en face de lui, comme s'il était fou. Il voulait réellement le faire nettoyer des armes qui serviront peut-être plus tard, à le tuer ?

-Dois-je vous rappelez que je n'ai que cinq ans ? Je préfère regarder les dessins animés.

Il se saisit de la télécommande et alluma la télé. Il se mit devant son dessin animé préféré, et Chris lui demanda :

-C'est quoi ton problème avec les courgettes ? Et avec les aubergines ?

-C'est violet et ça à un goût horrible ! Et les courgettes c'est pareil, sauf que c'est vert dehors, et jaune dedans. Et les haricots c'est dégueulasse, quelqu'en soit la couleur.

Chris sortit l'ours en peluche du sac, et le mit à côté de Derek. Il partit dans la cuisine, et commença à se demander ce qu'il pourrait bien faire à manger pour Derek. Puis quand il eut trouvé une solution, il commença à préparer le repas.

* * *

Lorsqu'il fut midi, Chris retourna chercher Derek, et lui dit de venir manger. Mais lorsque Derek s'assit à table, Chris se rendit compte qu'il n'arrivait pas à la hauteur de la table. Complètement dépité, il le prit sur ses genoux. Il coupa sa viande, comme lui avait conseillé Stiles, et le laissa manger. Le repas se déroula dans le calme. Jusqu'à ce que Derek prenne la parole :

-Vous ne parlerez de ça à personne ?

-Pourquoi je le ferais ?

-Vous pourriez m'humilier de cette façon.

-Ne me tente pas trop, rigola le chasseur. Mais tout le monde à besoin d'aide un jour, ce n'est pas une honte. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je n'en parlerais à personne.

La tête baisssé, Derek lui répondit :

-Merci.

L'après-midi, Chris lui demanda s'il voulait aller faire la sieste, ce à quoi Derek répondit non. Chris avait entendu un soupçon de peur dans la voix de l'enfant, et lui demanda s'il avait peur de dormir.

-J'ai pas peur de dormir, j'ai peur de mes rêves.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Chaque nuit, je revois l'incendie. Et j'entends Laura me crier que c'est de ma faute, que je suis sorti avec l'incendière. Puis je vois mes parents, qui se disputent, car ma mère est d'accord avec elle, tandis que mon père me dit que ce n'est pas de ma faute. Et ensuite, je les voit brûler, juste devant moi.

-Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable pour ce qu'à fait ma sœur. Et je suis sûr que tes parents, s'il étaient là, ne penseraient pas que c'est de ta faute.

Chris prit le jeune Derek qui pleurait dans ses bras. Il le consola. Derek s'endormit, dans ses bras, et Chris le garda près de lui pendant tout son sommeil, maudissant Kate d'avoir détruit un garçon si fragile.


	7. Chapitre 7

Allison rentra chez elle, après une longue journée de cours, et trouva Derek dans les bras de son père. Elle essaya par touts les moyens de pousser son père hors du lit pour qu'elle puisse avoir le petit dans ses bras. Cela réveilla Derek. Voyant ce que faisait sa fille, Chris la renvoya dans sa chambre, en criant :

-PUISQUE TU AIMES REVEILLER LES AUTRES, TU AURAS L'OCCASION DE LE FAIRE CAR TU SERAS PRIVE DE SORTIE JUSQU'A CE QUE TU COMPRENNES QU'IL Y A UNE HEURE POU REVEILLER LES GENS ET UNE HEURE POUR LES LAISSER DORMIR ! ET TU N'AURAS PLUS LE DROIT DE VENIR VOIR DEREK !

La jeune fille partit dans sa chambre en larmes sachant qu'elle ne gagnerait pas face à son père.

-C'est l'heure du goûter Derek, lui dit gentiment Chris. Tu n'auras qu'à descendre quand tu seras bien réveiller.

Chris descendit et commença à sortir les bonbons du sac. Derek le rejoignit et s'installa pour manger ses bonbons. Au bout d'un moment, il en proposa à Chris qui fut très touché par ce geste. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, jusqu'à l'arrivé de Stiles. Quand il arriva, il prit les affaires de Derek, prit ce dernier dans ses bras, remercia Chris, qui lui répondit que ce n'était rien et qu'il serait ravi de garder l'enfant à nouveau, et s'en alla.

Arrivé chez lui, il remarqua Melissa McCall devant sa porte. Il la laissa rentrer, et lui dit de s'asseoir dans la salon, tandis qu'il apportait les boissons. Lorsqu'il revint, il trouva Melissa en grande discussion avec Derek. Ils s'arrêtèrent de parler dès qu'ils virent l'adolescent. Celui-ci ça louche et demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Rien, je demandais à Derek s'il n'était pas préférable que vous veniez à la maison jusqu'à ce que ton père rentre, qu'en dis-tu ?

-C'est gentil, mais je ne veux pas vous déranger, mais par contre je veux bien que vous gardiez Derek quand je serais en cours.

-Tu es sûr de toi ?

-Affirmatif.

Melissa rentra chez elle, et alors que Stiles allait se mettre aux fourneaux, on sonna à la porte. Il alla ouvrir, et trouva avec stupéfaction Lydia devant sa porte.

-Je peux t'aider ?

-Non, c'est toi que je viens aider.

-Comment ça ?

-Puisque ton père n'est pas là, il faut un adulte, ou du moins ce qui s'en rapproche le plus, et je pense être une bonne figure maternelle pour cet enfant.

-Comment ça une figure maternelle ?

-Et bien même si Derek est un homme de 27 ans, il reste un enfant de 5 ans, et par conséquent, il a besoin de retrouver les mêmes figures parentales que quand il avait vraiment 5 ans, c'est-à-dire, son père et sa mère.

-Et qui sera son père ?

Lydia le regarda d'un air qui disait « tu es idiot, ou le fais-tu exprès ? ». C'est alors qu'il comprit. Elle passa devant lui, tout en lui disant :

-Monte mes affaires à l'étage, je prends la chambre d'amis.

-Tu veux dire que tu va vivre chez moi ?

-Oui. Ma mère est parti, faire je ne sais quoi, et donc je suis seule chez moi. Tout comme toi, enfin tu as Derek, toi.

Stiles fit ce que demandais Lydia, et quand il redescendit, il la croisa dans les escaliers, avec Derek dans ses bras.

-Où est-ce que tu l'emmènes ?

-Prendre son bain.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait préférable que je m'en charge ?

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Parce que…je suis comme lui, et que je crois que ce serait moins vexant pour lui que je m'en charge.

Lydia accepta et tendit Derek à Stiles. Il le monta à la salle de bain, le déposa dans la douche et se retourna.

-Je te laisse te débrouille et on dira à Lydia que je t'ai aidé, dit-il.

Derek ne répondit pas et commença à prendre sa douche tranquillement. Au bout d'un certain temps, Stiles entendit un grand bruit et se retourna, pour retrouver Derek les quatre pattes en l'air.

-QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE LA –HAUT ?! Cria Lydia.

Stiles se précipita vers Derek et remarque qu'il s'était blessé à la tête. Il l'emmitoufla dans une serviette et commença à le soigner. Au bout d'un moment il se rendit compte que la blessure ne cicatrisait pas et demanda à Derek si les louveteaux guérissaient moins vite que les loups adultes.

-Normalement, c'est plus aux alentours de onze ans que se développe le processus de cicatrisation.

Stiles entreprit de lui bander la tête, et Derek se retrouva vite momifier, incapable de respirer ou de parler, se débattant pour avoir de l'air. A ce moment précis, Lydia fit irruption dans la pièce, et remarqua la « momie », et poussa un cri, en comprenant que Derek ne pouvait pas respirer. Elle arracha le bandage, et cria sur Stiles :

-NON MAIS TU ES COMPLETEMENT IDIOT ! OU EST-CE QUE TU AS VU QU'ON EMPECHE LES GENS DE RESPIRER ? QUAND ON VEUT SOIGNER QUELQU'UN, ON LE FAIT CORRECTEMENT, OU ON NE TOUCHE A RIEN ! ET COMMENT A-T-IL FAIT POUR ETRE BLESSE SACHANT QUE TU T'OCCUPAIS DE LUI ?

-Je me suis cassé la gueule en glissant sur ce putain de savon ! Se justifia Derek. Et Stiles, au moins, comprend que je veuille me débrouiller seul, étant donné qu'il y a même pas une semaine, j'étais un adulte, Alpha qui plus est, et capable de me débrouiller seul !

Lydia parut comprendre, puis s'écria :

-C'EST QUOI CE LANGAGE ! ON NE PARLE PAS COMME CELA AUX GENS !

-C'est comme ça que je parle d'habitude et ça ne dérange personne ! Lui répondit Derek.

Stiles sortit Lydia de la salle de bain, et lui claqua la porte au nez, puis se tournant vers Derek, il lui dit de finir de prendre sa douche. Quand ce fut fait, ils rejoignirent Lydia dans la cuisine et mangèrent en silence. Après ça, ils couchèrent Derek dans une chambre. Ensuite les deux adolescents prirent leurs douche chacun leur tour, tandis que le deuxième fait ses devoirs. Pendant que Stiles faisait ses devoirs, sa porte s'ouvrir pour laisser apercevoir la petite frimousse de Derek.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? demanda Stiles.

-Oui…enfin non…je voulais te remercier de te comporter avec moi comme si j'étais toujours un adulte et je me demandais si tu pouvais faire une recherche pour moi, répondit le louveteau.

-Ca dépend de ce que c'est.

-Je me rappelle de ce qu'à dit Jennifer, et je veux savoir si tu pourrais m'aider à le comprendre.

-Dis toujours.

- « Par les quatre éléments, toi qui a toujours eut un cœur trahi et abandonné, tu ne pourras redevenir celui que tu étais, que lorsque tu auras trouvé un cœur prêt à combler le vide du tiens, et qui sera aussi comblé par le tien »

-Je pense que ça veut dire que tu dois réellement tombé amoureux, et que cette personne devra aussi t'aimer en retour.

« _La légende des compagnons » _ murmura Derek, pour lui-même.


	8. Chapitre 8

Quelques jours après cette soirée, Derek devint distant par rapport à Stiles. En effet le jeune homme n'arrêtait pas de lui demander ce qu'était la légende des compagnons. Lydia ne s'était pas rendu compte de cette distance entre les deux hommes. Personne ne s'en était rendu compte, d'ailleurs. A part Stiles. Et cela le peinait énormément, mais il ne le montrait pas, il le cachait derrière son éternel sourire.

Un jour, alors qu'il rentrait de l'entraînement, Stiles fut tiré dans une ruelle, et violemment jeté au sol. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il y avait un homme qui faisait une tête de plus que lui et qui devait avoir la trentaine, et qui avait beaucoup plus de muscles que lui.

-Que me voulez-vous ? demanda-t-il, perplexe. Qui êtes-vous ? OU AVEZ-VOUS QU'ON JETAIT LES GENS PAR TERRE DE LA SORTE ? C'EST COMME CELA QUE VOUS A ELEVE VOTRE MAMAN ? JE SUIS SURE QU'ELLE NE SERAIT PAS FIERE DE VOTRE COMPOR…

L'homme lui mit un coup de poing dans la figure, fit rencontrer sa tête avec le sol, une fois de plus, et l'étourdit. Mais avant qu'il puisse se relever, il mit des coups de pieds dans le ventre.

-Je suis l'entraineur de l'équipe qui a été éliminé par ta faute !

-De quoi vous parlez ?

-Je parle du match d'il y a deux semaines ! J'ai bien remarqué que les autres joueurs te protégeaient des coups, donc si je m'attaque à toi, je m'attaque à toute l'équipe.

Alors qu'il allait le frapper à nouveau, une main lui bloqua son poignet. Derrière lui, se trouvaient Isaac et Scott, venus à la rescousse.

-Pourquoi ne pas réglez ce problème avec quelqu'un capable de se défendre ? Demanda Scott.

Puis se tournant vers Isaac, il lui dit :

-Occupe-toi de Stiles, je m'occupe de ce lâche.

A la fin de la phrase, le « lâche » en question devint fou, et tenta de frapper Scott, Isaac se précipita vers Stiles, et vérifia que ses blessures n'étaient pas mortelles. Il le prit sur son dos, et rejoignit Scott, qui venait de mettre l'entraineur, évanouit, dans la poubelle. Ils ramenèrent chez lui le blessé. En arrivant ce fut Derek qui ouvrit la porte, car Lydia était partit faire du shopping avec Allison, et dormait chez la brune le soir même.

Ils couchèrent le blessé sur le canapé, et partirent chercher de quoi le soigner dans la salle de bain. Derek, bien qu'enfant, le soigna, et quand ce fut fait, Scott et Isaac le mirent dans sa chambre et rentrèrent chez eux, laissant Stiles au soin du louveteau.

Au milieu de la nuit, Stiles se réveilla et tenta tant bien que mal, mais une main sur son torse le fit se recoucher. Suivant le bras, il reconnut Derek. Alors que Derek allait demander ce qu'il s'était passé, Stiles le devança, et dit :

-Pourquoi tu m'ignores depuis quelques jours ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais de mal ?

-Rien. Tu n'as rien fait. Seulement, je n'ai pas le droit d'écouter mon loup, ce ne serait pas acceptable, donc je dois m'éloigner de toi.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ton loup a à voir avec moi ?

Derek inspira profondément, s'approcha de Stiles, et doucement, l'embrassa. Après quelques secondes plus tard, se recula, baissa la tête, et tenta de se justifier :

-Depuis quelques temps, mon loup réagit en ta présence, je sais ce qu'il veut, mais je ne peux pas le lui donner, car la loi ne peut pas l'accepter.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut.

-La même chose que moi…toi.

Touché, Stiles le prit dans ses bras, se coucha auprès de lui et murmura :

-Moi aussi je t'aime Derek Hale.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Stiles se réveilla, il était seul dans son lit. Il s'assit, et tenta de retrouver Derek. Alors qu'il le cherchait, deux bras se refermèrent autour de lui. Surpris, Stiles se débattit, mais une voix qu'il connaissait bien lui dit de se calmer. Se retournant, il découvrit que Derek était redevenu un adulte.

-Comment est-ce arrivé ? Comment se fait-il que tu sois adulte ?

-J'ai simplement trouvé un cœur qui comblerait un vide dans le mien, et où je pourrais faire de même.

Stiles l'embrassa passionnément tout en passant ses bras autour du cou de Derek. C'est à ce moment-là que John entra dans la chambre de son fils. Il s'arrêta net, voyant la scène devant lui. Son fils était-il réellement entrain d'embrasser Derek Hale ? Oui.

-Papa, je vais t'expliquer…

-Non ! Toi, tu va prendre ta douche, et vous, dit-il en pointant Derek du doigt, vous venez avec moi.

Les deux amants obéirent, et Derek suivit John, silencieusement, à la cuisine. Arrivés en bas, John fit signe à Derek de s'asseoir.

-Pourquoi embrassiez-vous mon fils ?

-A votre avis ? Parce que lui et moi sommes ensemble.

- Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ? Vous avez vu votre différence d'âge ?

-Oui mais je l'aime vraiment, et lui aussi m'aime, donc ça ne compte pas.

A ces mots, John se tut, et accepta la relation de son fils et de l'ex accusé de meurtre.

Plus tard dans la journée, alors que les deux amoureux se tenaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre devant la télévision, toute la meute entra dans la maison, et les découvrit.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans les bras l'un de l'autre ?

-Mais voyons Scott, tu ne savais pas que je sortais avec Derek ?

Scott bloqua à nouveau, et Isaac remarqua qu'il ne respirait plus. Chacun lui donna une tape dans le dos afin de lui faire reprendre conscience. Au bout de 2 minutes, il revint à la réalité, et s'exclama :

-J'ai fais un horrible cauchemar ! Stiles sortait avec Derek, redevenu adulte…

-Et mais c'est vrai ça ! T'es redevenu adulte !

-En parlant de ça… y en a certains qui ont besoin qu'on remette les pendules à l'heure…je me trompe ? dit-il, un regard très appuyé sur Isaac, et Scott, avec un sourire digne de M. Harris.

En voyant ça, tous ceux qui s'étaient moqué de lui, s'enfuirent, bientôt rattrapé par l'Alpha, sous le rire de Stiles.

**Merci de nous avoir suivies, et nous espérons que notre fanfic vous a plu. Bientôt, un nouveau délire, et ne vous inquiétez pas on n'a pas oublié ****Teen wolf dans tous ces états. **


End file.
